Walking With A Ghost
by sevenateninetoo
Summary: Tegan moves in with her grandmother and starts experiencing bizarre things. Quincest
1. Survive

The Sun is shining through the thick trees on both sides of the road. I smile as I poke my head out of the car window and enjoy the warmth of late April on my face.

„That's dangerous, Tegan," I hear my mother warning me. „We need to get you to your grandmother's house alive." I giggle and let the window back up with a push of button.

„I know this is hard for you but it's all we can do now." She tries to comfort me.

„I'm okay," I assure Sonia and turn to my left to face her. In the bright light I can see faint wrinkles around her eyes and a bit of gray in her dark brown hair. She looks so much like her mother, my grandmother. And they both worry too much about me when they're the ones who need assurance and help. „I love gran and don't mind living with her. It's nice of her to invite us to stay there." I say.

It hasn't been easy after our apartment caught on fire because of the old wires and all the rooms were completely destroyed, but we'll manage.

We almost lost everything besides the things we could grab while running away from the flames, so we didn't have much. When people heard about the accident, they were so helpful. My father, who lives across the country, offered us to stay with him, but that would have been difficult because of the distance and Sonia feeling weird living with her ex. So, we decided to stay in the same city, just a mile away from our apartment. Sonia didn't have to change jobs and I got to stay in the same school, so we are as happy as we can be in such situation.

„Here we are." My mother announces as we park in front of the old, more of a mansion than a house, that has been in my grandparents' family for decades. It's well renovated and really beautiful. I admire the luxurious garden full of giant trees and bushes with a few old rusty arches and worry about how my grandmother had to take care of this big house with three floors all by herself. Now that we're here, we can help her out and make sure she's not doing too much work.

„Sonia, hi!" I her her happy voice and turn my gaze from the trees to the front door where she's standing. Her gray hair falls in slight curls around her kind, smiling face and she's wearing a long, light blue apron that I made for her in handcraft lesson a few years ago.

„Hey," My mother laughs and goes to hug her while I take our bags from the backseat of the car.

„Thank you for having us." She says and gran tells her it's no trouble.

„Tee Tee, come here!" She smiles even wider when she sees me coming up the stairs to the door with bags in my hands.

„Hey, gran." I greet her and let her hug me tightly.

„Are you excited to see your new room? I cleaned the attic up for you!" She asks me as we enter the house. Before I can reply, Sonia gasps.

„The attic, wait, what is going on?" She asks. Gran called me a few days ago, when we were staying at our neighbour's, asking which room I wanted to stay in and I said I preferred the attic over the weird guestrooms with creepy design. The attic is a bit dusty but it was beautiful, with furniture from 70's and a big old fashioned and decorated window which faces the street.

„Tegan told me that she has always liked the attic," My grandmother explains as we start walking up the stairs. „And it's in good condition, so why not?"

Sonia turns to look at her mother with an expression which I can't read. It's confusion and maybe even fear. Of course she would be worried about me living in the attic, not to mention that her fear about me being a lesbian isn't really helping.

„Tegan, I know you're weird and a little bit bohemian, but seriously?" She says, but not angrily.

„Let the kid do what she wants, dear," Gran tries to calm her down and opens the door to one of the big guest rooms on the second floor. Since my mother didn't live here during her childhood, she doesn't have a room here. When she was my age, the house still belonged to her own grandparents. „You'll be staying here?" Gran asks Sonia.

„Yes, it's the closest to you, in case something happens." Sonia replies and puts her bags down on the big wooden bed.

„Will you ever stop worrying…" Gran rolls her eyes and turns to me. „I'd come with you, but the stairs are a bit too much for my knees. Will you be okay?" She asks.

„Yes, thank you for everything." I say and hug her before moving on to the third floor.

This storey is mainly used as one big box-room for old, broken tools and furniture. I walk past the rooms and reach the string hanging from the ceiling. I raise one of my hands that isn't holding the bags up and pull the stairs carefully down.

I make sure the old wood is strong enough to carry me and walk up slowly. I haven't been up here for years, I have almost forgotten how amazing this is.

There are posters on the wall from the last person who used to live here, many from 70's and a few from 80's. I have asked my gran if she knew who lived here before me, but I can't remember what she said. Gran's parents often had their friends staying over so it could have been anyone. Whoever they were, I bet they were awesome just because they listened to Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Joan Jett and The Runaways.

I smile to myself as I put my bags down and look around the room. Gran has removed most of the dust, but it still needs proper cleaning. I drag my fingertips across the wooden table and inspect the items on the shelf on the wall above it. There's a small porcelain doll with a light pink dress, a few books by Shakespeare and Goethe and a clock that has stopped working, stuck on 4:10.

I look through the drawers and cabinets, finding no other items until I reach the big, heavy wardrobe. There's a pair of black Dr. Martens, they're pretty frayed but still rad. I inspect them for a bit but can't understand if they're male or female shoes. I decide it doesn't matter and hope that their previous owner wouldn't mind me wearing them.

I spend the rest of the day putting my things away and cleaning. Sonia helps gran make dinner and we celebrate our survival with a glass of wine each.

Around 11 pm, I drag myself up the quavering ladder and get ready for bed. The light from the lamp is faint but that's how I like it, even though it's too dark to really see what I'm doing with the sheets as I try to make the bed.

When I'm finally done, I place the towel that was around my wet body to dry on the back of the chair and slip into a pair of hipster cut panties and a t-shirt. I get under the soft covers and sigh. I really hope things are going to get better in our family now. My eyes slide close and I fall into deep sleep full of dreams that include raves and dark streets.


	2. Don't Panic

The weeks pass quickly, the shock of losing my home and almost all of our things is fading away slowly, replaced by secure feeling of having a place to live.

I can't be more excited about Summer, despite the fact that I don't have any friends. I've always been the outsider and not just because of my weird name. Everybody knows that _Tegan_ is always occupied with her own thoughts and the look on my face says that she shouldn't be bothered. Actually, I'm just making up new lyrics for my songs to play on the guitar or just, thinking…About everything.

Most of my Summer has already been spent on staying in my room, playing the guitar. I can't seem to find the energy to go out or do something else. At night, I usually would leave the curtains open and stare at the illuminated posters on the wall. However, tonight I'm rather anxious. I pulled the curtains together tightly and can't seem to fall asleep. Something is bothering me. Did I leave the oven on? Am I scared of the fire? Am I getting my period…Or what is it?

After finding a somewhat comfortable position, I start to doze off. I dream about being in the same room that I live in – on the attic. I'm standing near the desk, listening to someone talking. The voice gets clearer and clearer until I make out the voice of a young female. I blink in the dream and look in front of me, towards the bed. But before my eyes can see all of the bed, a woman's petite body blocks my view.

Her neck is long but half of her head is missing, it goes only up to her lips. She's wearing a white gown that reaches the wooden floor. Her voice gets louder and more high pitched. Her pale mouth moves quickly and the words are like a long curse in a different language. I feel my body shiver and the blood freeze in my veins.

Suddenly I'm being thrown onto the bed to my back and I can't move. I feel her weight slowly crawling on top of me, starting from my toes, up to the top of my head.

My eyes snap open as I wake up, paralyzed, my body cold and frozen. In panic, I press my eyes tightly shut and try to ignore the disturbing ringing sound in my ears. I try to scream, but my mouth is glued together, just mumbling coming from behind my lips. My body slowly gets covered in cold sweat and I'm afraid I'm going to die.

Why is she top of me, suffocating me…What did I do…Who is that…I'm going to die…As soon as I start to read „Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven," in my head, the stiff feeling starts to subside, leaving tingles all over my limbs.

As soon as I'm free to move again and all I hear is silence, I pull the blanket over my head, refusing to open my eyes. To my luck, I fall asleep quickly.


End file.
